


Hello

by gameofthorins



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameofthorins/pseuds/gameofthorins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard meets Legolas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> A very short one shot.

There were only two elves in Mirkwood that possessed the golden hair of those that were akin to the elves that had lived in the days of the two trees: the ElvenKing Thranduil and his only son Legolas. Bard could pick either of those two out in a sea of Men and Elves for he knew of no one else who possessed locks of that pale a gold or eyes that startlingly light blue. The prince was shorter than his father, though, and walked with a certain gait that suggested he was still quite young by the reckoning of his people. He saw the bow at his back and became curious to see what skill the elf had as an archer. In Lake Town Bard was unmatched in archery yet he was sure that this elf could outdo him with his eyes shut. He had immediately to the ElvenKing when he saw him and his army approaching and he told him all that had happened. Thranduil grew quiet for he knew that Thorin would not give in so lightly and dwarves can wait out a seige better than any race. He decided that they would hold council later in the evening after the camp had been set up. Bard did not get a chance to speak with Legolas until much later. In fact, it was Legolas that approached him first.

“They say that it was you that slew the dragon. That is a mighty feat indeed.”

“Aye, I did, but I could not have done it without that thrush who told me about Smaug’s weakness. I guess it was a lucky chance.”

“Nay, I do not think it was mere chance that you were the archer chosen by the thrush and just happened to be the heir to the lordship of Dale. I think there is greatness in you that your humble beginnings may not betray.”

To those words Bard had no reply but he immediately felt a certain warmth inside at the knowledge that this elf, a prince no less, thought him great.


End file.
